¿Qué somos?
by VicPin
Summary: Una pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Stan desde que inició una situación peculiar con el matón de la escuela, Mark "Romper" Stomper, una pregunta cuya respuesta lo figurarían justamente después de la última pisada a la cárcel. I'm back, people!


_**¡Hello a todos! (Se esconde en una piedra por si alguien la quiere linchar) ¿Cómo han estado? Mil disculpas a todos ustedes por no haber dejado reviews, haber respondido dichos reviews en algunos casos e incluso no haber publicado nada. He estado ocupada con el trabajo y estuve algo desinspirada, excepto en estos días, que escribí un par o dos pares de relatos, algunas normales tipo shounen ai y otras yaoi/lemmon. Espero (o más bien, voy a intentar) actualizarme con las lecturas y con los reviews, dependiendo de mi carga de trabajo.**_

_**Sin más que decir, excepto que los siguientes personajes no son míos, sino de Trey y Matt, y de la compañía Comedy Central, les dejo este relato.**_

_**¡Un beso y un abrazo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**¿Qué somos?**

Suspiro de frustración mientras me siento a esperar a que él salga por esa puerta.

Mierda, en serio el cabrón está muy feliz de estar tirado en el bote y que yo, Stan Marsh, esté yendo a sacarle de ahí con el dinero de sus ahorros y de los míos. ¿Qué carajo le sucede a ese cabrón?, ¿por qué yo, de todas las personas? Digo, tiene a Trent, a Josh, a Spookie… Tiene a sus AMIGOS, ¿y recurre SIEMPRE a mí? ¿Qué soy?, ¿su novio?, ¿su concubino?, ¿su puta?, ¿su banco?

Mark "Romper" Stomper y yo no somos nada. Categóricamente nunca hemos sido más allá de simples compañeros de aula, bully – víctima, rivales para ser un poco más exactos. Sin embargo, siempre que él cae en el bote por cualquier idiotez, me llama a mí, ¡A MI!, y no a Trent o a sus padres.

¿Tengo alguna ventaja en este extraño devenir de la vida? Bueno, podría decirse que el infeliz ha hecho lo mismo por mí en las dos veces que he pisado el bote en pleno estado de ebriedad; sí, cierto, yo podría llamar a Kyle o a Kenny, pero el primero ya me ha mandado al carajo en reiteradas ocasiones debido a que me comporto muy impertinente estando muy ebrio y el segundo se está revolcando con quién sabe quién. Y ni se diga de Cartman; el gordo probablemente estaría cogiéndose a mi ex novia feliz de la vida.

En cuanto a Craig y sus amigos, pues no he establecido una suficiente confianza con ellos como para hacerles pasar por algo tan bochornoso.

- ¡¿Qué carajos somos como para llegar a esto?! – exclamé mientras salía con él de la estación.

Stomper, con desenfado y con un cigarro en la mano, se cuadró de hombros y me dijo:

- No somos nada.

- ¡Justamente! – le repliqué muy molesto - ¡No somos nada y sin embargo te he sacado del bote! La pregunta es: ¿por qué no llamas a Trent o a Josh? ¡¿Por qué mierda me llamas a mí?!

El cabrón tiró la coletilla de su cigarro y me respondió:

- Digamos que somos amigos con beneficios.

- ¡¿Amigos con beneficios?!

- Mira, Marsh: Con toda franqueza te diré que con Trent y con Josh no haría lo mismo que hago contigo después de cada pisada de la cárcel. Simplemente a ellos los veo de la misma forma en que tú ves a Kyle, a Kenny e incluso a Wendy, porque estamos mutuamente de acuerdo en que a Cartman le importaríamos un carajo, ¿o no?

- Pues yo he dormido con Craig, con Kenny y con Wendy en varias ocasiones, por si no lo recuerdas.

- Pero ellos son solo acostones.

- ¿Acostones?, ¿y qué hay de Red y Bebe?, ¿qué son ellas para ti?

- Lo mismo que Kenny y Wendy: Acostones.

Me paré en seco y lo miré sorprendido.

Sin ningún pelo en la lengua, le dije entonces:

- Si ellas fueron acostones, yo también lo soy, ¿verdad?

- ¿Tú? – me replicó.

- Stomper, seamos claros: Lo que "existe" entre los dos no es nada serio. Dormimos juntos luego de cada entambada que nos da la policía, o más bien que te da, porque solo caí en la cárcel dos veces. Dormimos juntos porque sabemos que esto no significa nada, que no hay un "algo": Es solo sexo, un simple acostón.

Stomper, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared, me dijo con mayor desenfado:

- Fíjate que yo no lo veo tan obtuso, Marsh.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Qué es lo que ves entonces? Porque que yo recuerde, la amistad entre nosotros no existe; somos enemigos naturales…

- Contrapartes naturales – me corrigió.

¿Contrapartes?

- No somos ni eso – le repliqué -. Somos dos extraños que se enfrentan en la escuela por cualquier jodedera, somos bully y víctima, somos el simple acostón del uno y del otro. No hay amistad, no hay respeto; si hubiera ambas cosas, tal vez el dormir juntos implique "algo".

- Bueno, eso no te lo discuto. Es más, te doy la razón, salvo en una cosa.

¿Y cuál es esa cosa?

El tío suspiró profundamente y, sin mayor dilación, me argumentó:

- Tú eres el único que acude a sacarme de la cárcel y yo soy el único que no te ha mandado a carajo como Kyle. Nuestro sexo en la habitación de cualquier hotel nos permite a los dos pelearnos en medio de golpes y caricias rudas o tiernas, y gemir como los desquiciados que somos. Todo lo que otros ven en la escuela se desvanece en la cama.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el respeto y la amistad?

- Mucho: En la escuela no nos respetamos mutuamente, pero en la cama es distinto, Stan. En la cama nos respetamos y puede que hasta nos queramos el uno al otro sin el conocimiento de nadie.

Las últimas palabras me dejaron en completo estado de shock.

Ahora todo tiene sentido, al menos para mí: Para él, yo no soy un pasatiempo…

- ¿Soy una especie de relación seria que debe permanecer en el más estricto secreto posible por razones que no creo tener que evocarlas dado el ambiente en donde hemos crecido? – inquirí.

Stomper se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Yo añadí:

- Mira, en lo que a mí respecta, esto ya le dio un sentido a esta situación un tanto inusual entre los dos.

Él volvió su mirada hacia mí.

- Efectivamente, nadie sabe de nuestras visitas a los separos, ni siquiera nuestros padres lo saben. De hecho, comprendo bien por qué no quieres que los demás se enteren; por si lo quieres saber, Kyle y Kenny no saben que estoy contigo. Wendy y Cartman tampoco lo saben. Lo que sucede entre los dos se queda entre los dos, incluso… Incluso el dormir juntos.

Él asintió.

- Sólo queda, en este caso, una pregunta qué responder: ¿Qué somos específicamente?

El tío se despegó de la pared y se acercó con soltura hacia mí. Llevando sus manos hacia mi trasero, me pegó hacia él. Con una suerte de suavidad, apretó mis glúteos y me respondió:

- ¿Qué somos? Ante los ojos del mundo, nada de lo más cercano a los simples enemigos naturales. Ante nuestros ojos… Sólo puedo decir que no soy el típico wey que grita a viva voz un jodido "te amo", "te adoro", "quiero estar contigo toda una vida". Yo no soy así en público. No me gusta. En cambio…

Unió su frente con la mía y concluyó:

- Así, como estamos, me siento más cómodo. Puedo demostrar con toda la calma del mundo qué es lo que en verdad eres para mí.

- Estamos en público.

-En una calle solitaria – me corrigió.

Empezó a besarme el cuello a medida que me empujaba hacia las sombras del callejón para poder hundirnos en su oscuridad.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡Ve y jódete, Stomper! – exclamé mientras lo empujaba - ¡Ni Kyle ni yo te pasaremos la puta tarea!

- ¡Jódete tú! – exclamó el individuo mientras se abalanzaba encima de mí y empezábamos a darnos de golpes.

Un rato después de rompernos las caras y las costillas mutuamente, estamos ante Mackey, quien nos decía hasta el hartazgo que debemos dejar de agredirnos y que de ser posible intentemos llevar la fiesta en paz. Los dos nos negamos a colaborar y hasta lo mandamos al carajo yéndonos de su oficina discutiendo como verduleras vulgares.

Llegamos entonces a una parte solitaria del pasillo; entrelazando brevemente nuestras manos antes de separarnos, nos perdonamos mutuamente y en silencio.

Nadie sabe lo que hay entre los dos, aunque sabemos que eso no será por mucho tiempo.


End file.
